Battery powered ride-on toys are popular among small children. Different sized ride-on toys are available that are suitable for children of different ages. Due to conventional packaging, consumers are faced with the prospect of having to estimate the size of the toy inside, which can lead to purchase of an incorrectly sized toy for a particular child.
“Try-me” packaging, wherein a consumer has an opportunity to manipulate the device prior to purchase, is one method of assisting the consumer in making correct purchasing decisions. However, packaging that allows a consumer to access a toy, particularly a large toy such as a ride-on vehicle, typically results in irregularly shaped packaging that can cause problems for shipping and stacking.
One object of the invention is to provide packaging wherein a consumer may sit on a toy vehicle or otherwise access the toy without requiring that the toy be removed from the packaging.